A Choice
by schizophrenic-twilight-lover
Summary: Choices. A chance to have a say or an obstacle in the road? Sometimes, it's better just to ride life out. Rosalie's POV ONESHOT warning: Bella is a little OCish


**Okay, this is my little oneshot about Rosalie comforting Bella a while after Bella left Jacob. I wanted something that was Rosalie centered and I hope you like this. I know,I know. You all hate those songfics but I've tried to make this one different and more focused on the story. The song just ads a little something extra.**

**Disclaimer:...I don't own anything here except the idea...and the story...**

* * *

I could hear the clear, crisp sound of the piano playing in the living room accompanied by the plop of water landing on the ground. She's crying, I thought. I looked towards Jasper and Emmett beside me. Confusion was the look on Emmett's face, but Jasper was as cool and collective as ever. What could she be tearing up over? Was it something Edward did? I pondered the possibilities as Jasper, Emmett, and me walked slowly down the stairs and towards the piano.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone." Jasper said.

"No, she's hurting Jasper. About what, I'm not sure but I intend to find out." Emmett announced.

I stayed silent, mostly because I was torn in two. I agreed with Jasper. We should leave this to Edward and Alice, but they're hunting. Yet, I also agreed with Emmett. Something was bothering her and it would seem cruel not to try and relieve her of her misery.

Just as we entered the room, the melodic chords turned soft and easy as the notes flew together with each other, entwining in an endless lullaby and flowing just as freely. The intro played on as she opened her mouth as if to sing, but stopped herself each time as a sob shook her body.

Taking a deep breath, her mouth opened to reveal a euphonious voice. It was shaky and gentle but it proved to be enough.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

The tears rolled silently down her face. Her lashes filled with the sparkling liquid as she closed her eyes.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Her face scrunched up as she stared at her hands, moving flawlessly over the piano keys. I never knew that she could play the piano, or sing. I don't think anyone knew except Edward, maybe he didn't either.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me _

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do 

Her voice grew stronger as she continued and the notes suddenly turned hard and bitter. I grabbed Emmett's hand and silently cried inside. I am so stupid, I thought to myself. I didn't even know what she was crying about, but everything about her told the same story. She was in pain and she's trying to find a way out.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Suddenly stopping, she took a deep breath and broke down. Her head rested on her arms while they rested on the piano. Her nails dung into her flesh threatening to break the skin, not the best thing for Jasper. He seemed to have noticed since he left the room immediately.

"Nothing can ever go right in my life can it?" She whispered to herself through her sobs.

I hesitantly walked to her side and sat down, wrapping my arms around her. She seemed too hurt to care or realize that I had been here the whole time. Taking another breath, she wiped her tears away and managed to control herself. But when I faced her, her eyes, always so deep and knowing. Full of compassion and love were a dull brown, full of nothing. And that scared me.

What had caused all this? The wedding was coming up, shouldn't she be happy? As if reading my mind, she smiled bitterly.

"The worst part was knowing that Jacob was made for me, and in another dimension, or time or place. I would have been his and that hurts the most. Having something that was so strong, so broken. The chance, the possibility." She whispered in my ear.

"You know, I envy you sometimes Rosalie. I know you would give anything to be me, to have the chances I have but maybe it's better not having choice because it hurts," She whimpered. "It hurts."

And in that time, when I held Bella in my arms trying to comfort her, I thought about what she had said. About how sometimes, not having a choice is the best thing. And I decided that maybe, just maybe, she could be right.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of it. I'm dying to hear your comments. I just had a fight with my dad about my grades. Stupid teachers :( It's not even that I'm not doing good, it's just that the school has marked me as "gifted" which I am not and so they're always expecting so much of me. I hate it.**


End file.
